usmudrfandomcom-20200213-history
USMUDR 5 - 07/02/2014
23:10:40 Ferris: Skating along, doodooo, no one will notice, just go to the kitchen dootdoo. He enters the cafeteria and makes his way into the kitchen, keeping close to the wall before going to the big fridge rummaging though it like crazy. 23:13:02 Ferris: He shouts a loud "FUCK YES" as he pulls a jar of mayonaise out of the fridge. he looks out the window of the kitchen to the Ferris wheel only to see his shorts sitting atop them "FUCK." 23:14:21 Ferris: Go for the shorts, don't go for the shorts........ 23:16:43 Rhyme: Rhyme wanders into the kitchen and blinks at Ferris "Is that fucking mayonaise?" 23:17:13 Ferris: He decides that the risk of climbing the Ferris wheel alone is a no. If there were people there at least he could pretend that they would catch him, even though they'd most likely be crushed and die. But you know, it's the thought that counts. But....there would be PEOPLE THERE. Eughh, lets just get out of here unseen 23:17:45 Malory: "I heard mayonaise!! Is there ADVENTURE afoot?!" 23:17:54 Ferris: SHRILL SCREAM 23:18:25 Malory: "...you are in your boxers" 23:18:38 Wendy: She walked through, trying to hide her stupid marker makeup and failing. "Give me the fucking mayonaise Ferris." 23:18:47 Ferris: "I" His voice is higher than usual. "AM" 23:19:09 Ferris: CAUGHT CAUGHT CAUGHT CAUGHT CAUGHT. 23:19:10 Rhyme: "What... is going on in here...?" Rhyme clutched xyr head. 23:19:20 Ferris: MORE PEOPLE WHY HOLY JESUS' BALLS 23:19:29 Malory: "Ferris likes mayo and doesn't like trousers". 23:19:35 Ferris: He holds out the mayonaise for Wendy, face turning red 23:19:39 Ferris: "I LOVE TROUSERS" 23:20:29 Wendy: "Thank you." She groaned at it, mumbling how if it didn't work, she'd kill Zeph as she took the marker off with the mayonaise. "I need to figure out where the fuck my bra went." 23:20:30 Malory: "Then why aren't you WEARING any.* Sighs* "Silly, even I know that people who like trousers do not hang around without them. They are a necessary ADVENTURE tool!!". 23:20:53 Ferris: "They're......up......THERE!!!!" He points in rage out the window to the Ferris wheel 23:21:09 Rhyme: "I would offer to get them for you but I can't fly that high right now..." 23:21:20 Ferris: "OH MY GOD WHYYYyyYYyyy..." 23:21:22 Wendy: She looked over and laughed madly. "Oh my god, how?" 23:21:26 Malory: "Oh... I WANNA CLIM IT!!" 23:21:32 Ferris: "ASK DAINA" 23:22:04 Wendy: "Where do you think she'd put a bra?" She asked casually, cringing at the smell of her fucking face. 23:22:27 Ferris: He stands with his head in his hands. "Fuck everything, why does this shit happen to meee...." 23:23:04 Rhyme: "Sometimes... you humans are really strange..." Rhyme turns to leave 23:23:07 Ferris: "Guhh, um, maybe..." he stands and thinks for a second. "I dunno! Hopefully you got FUCKING LUCKY" 23:23:24 Ferris: "I- I'M NOT STRANGE!! I swear this wasn't my doing!!" 23:23:52 Malory: *Looks intently at Ferris* "Ferris, your time has come. In everyone' life come a point in time where them must EMBRACE the ADVENTURE in front of them. Do it. Climb your namesake for the trousers". 23:24:06 Wendy: "Lucky?" She raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. I wish." She added sarcastically and pulled her jumper closer. 23:24:54 Ferris: "They're shorts, and not in a million years. Not even if I got something good out of it" he frowns. 23:25:19 Malory: *She looks downcast* "you'll get your shorts..." 23:25:22 Ferris: "Well, my shorts are something I'd get out of it, but WHATEVER!! Look at the height of that thing, man!" 23:25:35 | Edited 23:25:37 Wendy: "I'll climb it if you find my bra." 23:25:39 Malory: "Um... EXCERCISE!!" 23:25:55 Ferris: "I'm not climbing a fucking Ferris wheel!! No one is!!" 23:26:31 Wendy: "Well how do you expect to get them back?" She looked over with a raised eyebrow, questioning him like a mother would. 23:26:34 Ferris: He crosses his arms "Maybe monoleo might,,,do something?" 23:26:45 Wendy: "I highly doubt that." 23:26:54 Malory: "That walking allergen really isn't going to help here". 23:27:35 Ferris: He looks like he's going to fucking cry. God damn it. 23:27:50 Wendy: "As I said, find my bra and I'll climb it." 23:28:56 Ferris: "Noooooo" He whines 23:29:52 Wendy: "Oh fuck sake. Fine, I'll climb it either way. Someone stop it at the top with me on it or something." 23:30:22 Malory: "I'll come with you!!! I clammed up and couldn't reach the summit l;ast time" *chuckles* 23:31:14 Wendy: "Fair enough. Who can operate it then?" 23:31:18 | Edited 23:31:21 Ferris: "NO OH MY GOD, THAT'S NOT THE POINT" 23:32:03 Wendy: "DO YOU WANT THEM OR NOT FERRIS?!" 23:32:21 Ferris: "I DO BUT" He pauses to think "NRGHHHH," 23:32:46 Wendy: "THEN OPERATE THE STUPID MACHINE!" 23:32:53 Malory: "I shall reach the summit and OBTAIN THE TREASURES!!" 23:32:54 Ferris: "NO." 23:33:39 Wendy: "FERRIS YOU BETTER OPERATE IT OR SO FUCKING HELP ME" 23:34:06 Malory: "Operate it or the treasures are mine" 23:34:57 Ferris: "My shorts aren't treasure!!!" 23:35:06 Wendy: "JUST DO IT!" 23:35:10 Ferris: He sighs deeply. "Fine" 23:35:43 Wendy: "Good. Get outside and operate it. I'll get in the cart." 23:37:32 Ferris: He skates out of the kitchen and makes his way to the Ferris wheel wherever the fuck that is 23:37:53 Wendy: She follows along behind, muttering angrily.